List of Speed Punks Arcade Edition tracks
This is a list of the race tracks in Speed Punks Arcade Edition. Original Easy *'Shipwreck Shore': Wind power. You can sail round this track admiring the views of the windmills and the shipwreck. What with all the parasols, palm trees and beaches, this would make a relaxing holiday destination...if it wasn't for the mayhem on the track. *'Neon City': The Speed Punks like their futuristic underground car parks, but with the number of on-track speed boosts on this track it's an effort to stop...not that you'd want to anyway. Neon City is ideal for fast, accurate cornering. Bouncing off the side is optional. *'Millennium Park': Feel the ground move as you grip the tarmac and drift on the dirt sections. This track has some wicked bumps which you can use to power into the jumps and please the crowd with. *'Thunder Trail': It's tropical and full of creepers, but don't creep...SPEED. Thunder Trail has lava, tunnels, water traps and some lush grass sections. Medium *'Silver City': Take the ultimate rollercoaster ride...and leave it behind as you try and blast your way round this hi-adrenaline track. This one's quite tactical - you have to hit the speed boosts if you're going to get to the front. And you need to decide which route to take...high road or low road? *'Drift Arena': Fast and dirty, Drift Arena has beautiful, wide tracks with large runoff areas. Set it an awesome stadium with some impressive fairground features, this track is flat out, but the corners can be tight. Make sure you get those powerslides just right. *'Moonlight Cove': Find the shortcuts by the light of the moon as you cut through the sand in this beach 'n cliff bonanza. There are some tricky terraces that'll slow you down if you go off the edge. The landing is normally soft though. Don't forget to shoot the tree trunk. *'Sun Valley Drive': Not for Sunday drivers, to go round this track quickly you need some tight cornering. Trouble is, just when you think you can open up on the straight, you're into the hairpin (or rather, shooting through into the sea). Hard *'Skate Park': The stunt driver's dream. Full of water jumps, hairpins, ramps and banked curves, Skate Park's star attraction is the half-pipe - take it fast, take it in style...do both. It beats a ride on the swinging pirate ship ride any day. *'Gold City': A manic race through the streets of the Speed Punks' favourite town. If you like throwing the wheel, you'll love this track. There's a narrow line between coming first and second that some Speed Freaks know very well. Can you find the way to the golden gate? *'Grand Rapids': The problem with cliff-top chicanes is that they're normally at the top of cliffs. The Speed Punks hate crash barriers which is why they took them out on the dangerous sections of Grand Rapids. Still, the sun's shining, why not go for a dip in the ocean? Other than that, this track is grand...and rapid. *'Sunset Isle': Head for the coast via an intricate set of high-speed tunnels going deep into the ground. Sunset Isle is covered in hot lava flows and rock formations which are best avoided. Luckily there are handily placed signposts and rope bridges get you over the more deadly chasms. And the beaches are broad and sandy. Bonus *'Raceway 1' *'City 1' *'Stadium 1' *'Island 1' *'City 2' *'Stadium 2' *'Island 2' *'Raceway 2' *'Stadium 3' *'City 3' *'Raceway 3' *'Island 3' New Tracks * Frozen Tundra: Brrrrr, the Speed Punks sure are bold as to go racing in a place as cold as the North Pole. The track is very slippery, so your tires won't have much grip as on the city and raceway tracks. There is a secret cave full of ice crystals, but to find it, you have to get the drift to see it. * Dune Buggy Road: The burning desert of Sandy Valley is perfect for off-road rallies. The course has deep sand, and tight swerves and slaloms. Look for the canyon's shortcut and cool down when you cross the finish line. * Spooky House: It's a haunted house full of ghosts and ghouls, where gravestones come to life if you get too close, but they can be fended off with the offensive power-ups! When you leave your opponents in the dust, you'll see who's the one afraid of ghosts! * Space Highway: A race track set on a futuristic highway in outer space? Where will those crazy Speed Punks go next?! Careful, there are NO rails, so falling off is a sure risk! But, one would have to admit, the scenery is out of this world'!'' Playstation Powerhouses *'Mod Circuit': The qualifier track from ''Modnation Racers is perfect for the Speed Punks to try. There are no hazards whatsoever, so this is a perfect track for absolute beginners. *'Station Q9': A space station built in a large asteroid somewhere in the Solana Galaxy that is home to Annihilation Nation combat competition, this is the perfect place for a more wild and dangerous race, with imported lava and all sorts of death traps. If those aren't enough, there's also shielded gatling turrets to make things much worse! And you won't know which way you turn till it's selected on the top panel!! *'Fat Princess' Castle': It is there within the stone walls of the royal palace that you'll be racing with the Speed Punks at the home of the Fat Princess! Watch out for the guards and knights that may try to stop you from mucking about in the place. You can even attack them with the offensive power-ups! *'Carnival of Creators': The Speed Punks are ready to tear up the Carnival on LittleBigPlanet, to show everyone how racing's done down on Earth! Maneuver past the floats of the Creator Curators, as you leave your opponents in the dust. *'Clockwerk's Lair': Retrofitted as a racing track and situated in the Krack-Karov Volcano in Russia, is what was once the lair of the infamous criminal mastermind Clockwerk, the ages-old enemy of the Cooper clan and the leader of the former Fiendish Five. Treacherous corners and obstacles are abound, along with the occasional robo-falcons swooping down on everybody! *'Kras City': Race your way through the tough city where Combat Racing is king! Watch out for all those thugs that work for the organized crime syndicates, most especially the one lead by Rayn, Krew's daughter. *'Downtown ParappaTown': Tear it up through the colorful ParappaTown, where all your favorite flat characters from the Parappa series can be found, especially that motor-mouthin' blowhard, Joe Chin! Knock him off his high horse and make him put a sock in it! *'Silverstream': The infamously difficult AG racing track from the original Wipeout, Silverstream's left-branch sections contained some of the most difficult corner sequences out there. Taking the right-branch paths is a riskier option, since it adds a bit more to your lap time and makes you fall so far behind that you don't see another Speed Punk for the remainder of the race. As a result, Silverstream has the absolute distinction of being the #1 most difficult track in the Wipeout series. But, the Speed Punks aren't going to back down from such a Herculean challenge! *'Bunkum Circuit': *'Haven City': *'Dr. Cortex's Lair': Race your way through the castle of mad genius Dr. Neo Cortex, dodging all manner of fiendish hazards and clearing some very sharp corners! Watch out for the lab assistants, but Crash Bandicoot will come to the rescue when things get dire enough! *'Dragon Shores Raceway': The vacation spot in Spyro 2 is a new race track setting! Take a spin on the roller coaster, drift in the tunnel of love, weave through the targets of the shooting gallery, dodge the baseballs at the dunk tank section, and if you're lucky enough to find the secret door, it might get you to the end sooner! Since a five-lap race would take too long, it is now a one-lap course, split into four sections, for the full race experience. Mario Kart All-Stars * SNES Mario Circuit 1: The very first Mario circuit of the SNES game, Super Mario Kart, the original title that started it all. * N64 Sherbet Land: A very slippery race track in a world of ice populated by very playful penguins. With all the penguins, one might think its location is near the South Pole. This is not a course for the faint of heart. You should take care not to slip and fall into the sea, which will result in your being temporarily frozen. * GBA Ribbon Road: A challenging course taking place in a gigantic kids' room filled with all sorts of cutesy toys and lots of corners and a few or so jumps! * GCN Baby Park: The classic oval track from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, set in the Mario Babies' theme park. Since a normal five-lap race would be over too soon, this track will have 10 laps instead, with the BGM (background music) getting faster with each lap completed! * DS Waluigi Pinball: Wario's wacky sibling constructed this high-speed track inside a giant pinball table; complete with bumpers, flippers, ramps, and enormous steel balls that bounce you around like - well, like a pinball. Make sure to bring plenty of aspirin and ibuprofen for this race. * Wii Rainbow Road: The hardest track of Mario Kart Wii, this has it all, from a 90 degree drop at the very beginning, and all sorts of twists and turns, along with giant Star Bits! Get ready for a cosmically good time, and don't fall off! * 3DS Wuhu Loop: Ah, Wuhu Island, home to many wonderful recreational activities for any tourist or resident, along with the famed Wuhu Flight Club. This track is so long that a full, five-lap race would take too much time, so the three-section standard from the Mario Kart games would be used instead. * Wii U Sweet Sweet Canyon: A land filled with sweets and desserts, this track is a '''''treat to race in! Get it? Ha, we're so funny! But, there's not a sweeter challenge than this! Heck, there are gingerbread people acting as spectators, too! Banjo-Kazooie Bash * Click Clock Wood: A multi-seasonal forest full of surprises! The start line is in the lobby, and you race through all the seasons in the natural order: Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter, with different hazards in each area. * Witchyworld: This theme park on the Isle of Hags was closed due to its poor safety record, unhealthy eats and hostile employees, but that hasn't stopped the Speed Punks from getting in! Thrill to the treacherous spills as you race through the park's cantankerous attractions! * Showdown Town: L.O.G.'s homeworld from Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts is prepped up for a no-holds-barred out-of-control kart race like no other! * Grunty's Lair: Race through different areas of the witch's lair, and use any means necessary to get the other racers out of your hair! Don't fall into the lava, or you'll be cooked like beans of Fava! Sorry, we had to maintain the rhyme here, folks! Category:Lists Category:Pages by Shrekyardigans